


Ugly Socks, Typical Tooru.

by 25_kitkat



Series: Iwaoi oneshots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AUs, Aliens, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Roommates, grumpy iwaizumi, shopping together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/25_kitkat/pseuds/25_kitkat
Summary: Iwaizumi goes to the store with Oikawa...unfortunately.





	Ugly Socks, Typical Tooru.

"NO, Oikawa!" Iwaizumi scolded, the taller boy, a look of exhaustion and regret covering his face. "We talked about this....Remeber?" He sighed, beginning to reshelve the random merchandise Oikawa had tried to sneak into their cart.

"But Iwa-chan!" The brunette pouted, slumping against a nearby shelf over dramatically, drawing out his words with a petulant whine. "They have aliens on them!" He pouted, as Hajime removed (what in his opinion were the ugliest socks he had ever seen) from the cart, hanging them with the rest of the socks. "I NEED THEM HAJIME!?" Oikawa pleaded, hurrying to follow his companion.

Iwaizumi scoffed, as he pushed the cart towards the produce area. "Crappykawa...We came here to get groceries, not more alien paraphernalia for your trashy collection." He deadpanned, holding the dejected gaze of Oikawa. 

The other boy frowned, mumbling something about how 'It's not trashy' and 'so mean to me Iwa-chan'. Hajime ignored his gibberish, carefully selecting produce, and depositing it in the cart with the rest of his groceries. The two shopped a little longer, Iwaizumi grabbing the rest of the items on their list, and eyeing Oikawa wearily as he slumped along moodily.

With a heavy sigh, he turned fully around, facing the other boy with a frown. "Do you want any Milkbread?" He asked. Oikawa looked up hopefully and eagerly nodded. Turning back to the cart, Imaizumi grabbed the treat and proceded to the front of the store to buy their items, leaving soon after to return home. 

 

A few days later Oikawa sat at their table, working on some sort of paper for one of his classes. The jingling of a door opening, shortly followed by heavy footsteps, stole his focus away from typing. Iwaizumi tiredly entered the kitchen, a small bag of groceries in hand.

"we forgot to pick up milk." He huffed, at Oikawa's confused face, emptying the bags meager belongings, and placing them in their designated spots. The brunette returned to his paper, hitting the keys frustratedly when he couldn't figure out the proper wording, for one of the paragraphs. 

Iwaizumi leaned against the counter, absentmindedly fiddling with the last item from the bag, (the main reason for stopping at the store again) watching Oikawa intently. The other boy stood abruptly, chair scraping loudly across the floor. With an irritated huff, he slumped over to the coffee maker, pouring himself a large cup, and dumping an unhealthy amount of sweetener in.

Oikawa then proceeded to down half of the cup's contents, before moving to lean against Iwaizumi, burrowing his face in the crook of his neck. With a hum, Hajime wrapped his free arm around the brunette pulling him closer and placing a gentle kiss on the top of his head. 

The two stood snuggled in a comfortable silence for a few moments before the momentary peace was broken by Oikawas yelp. Iwaizumi chuckled, leaning away to show the startled boy the object of his fright; a soft pair of neon-humanoid-creature-clad-socks. 

The brunette let out a delighted gasp, launching himself at Iwaizumi and hugging him tightly. "Iwa-channn!" He cried, moving away so he could kiss him, smiling happily as their lips brushed. "You're the best!" He beamed, peppering more kisses on the other boys face, who only snorted in reply. 

"I still think they're the ugliest socks I've ever seen." He grumbled, relaxing as the other pulled him into another hug. 

"Shhhhh!" Oikawa laughed. "They're beautiful, you just have a terrible taste in clothing!" He smirked, pecking Hajime on the check, quickly taking the socks and making an escape to his room.

Iwaizumi squawked "I do not....Shittykawa!?" He stumbled after the taller boy, who cackled at his outrage."HEY....I DO NOT.....GET BACK HERE!!"


End file.
